


Sneak A Peek

by LeeMarie_66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Endgame Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Finn is a Jedi, HEA, Hux Defending Kylo...GASP, I'm Sorry Adam Driver, Inspired by Twitter, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Shower, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Leia just wants her son back, Rey Go Get Your Man, Rey Needs A Hug, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Sneaky Stormtroopers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, non-canon, reylo_prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66
Summary: When a photo of Commander a Ren is leaked of him showering, things...heat up.A story based on a Curious Cat prompt from Twitter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), Things that make tros hurt a little less





	Sneak A Peek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothic_Bloodstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bloodstain/gifts).



> Hello Lovelies!!! I'm back after a hiatus from writing to bring you this fun short! It likely will only be three chapters but a fun ride none the less! I LOVE reading your comments so feel to drop them after you read through and let know what you think!!

"Shhhh! He will hear us, and we will both be dead in minutes!!" SR-0310 whispered, gesturing to KJ-1217 with a finger over her lips. She snapped the photo, and they both exited the training bay men's showers, which should have been empty, especially of the two women.

Giggling to themselves later that evening, SR-0310 pulls out her datapad, and they look at the photo she snapped. Holy Kriff...the Supreme Leader is fucking HUNG! Choking back the drool, she shoves the datapad into KJ-1203's hands, her green eyes blazed with mischief, and she tapped the keyboard datapad a few times before she says, "It's done."

"Wait, what's done?" SR-0310 asks, terrified to hear the answer. She pulls her long brown hair into a bun and walks over to the fresher shaking, suddenly her stomach rolling. She's almost certain her roommate just posted a naked photo of the Supreme Leader to the HoloNet.

One glance from KJ-1217 confirms her suspicions, "I-I did it. It's live."

Vomit spewed into the toilet in front of her. If this ever got traced back to them, they were dead. Even though the datapad they were using had been lifted from the transport bay earlier today and wasn't registered to either of them, SR-0310 was confident the Supreme Leader could extract this information from them if he ever were in the same room as either of them. Fuck. What had they been thinking?

"DELETE IT," SR-0310 all but yelled the words, desperate for her roommate to pull the image from the HoloNet.

KJ-1217 laughed, I can't. It's already had 3,700 likes and been shared 1,276 times. It's out there for the galaxy babe.

"KRIFF!!" The word flew from KJ-1217's mouth as she wrapped herself around the toilet again, her nausea overtaking her.

Hux sat in his bed, stroking Millicent. She lay across his lap while he perused HoloNet. The mindless entertainment he didn't really need, but he had finished his reports, and there was nothing better to do this late at night. He reached for the small glass of blue milk on his nightstand right as he started to scroll the screen upwards. His hand paused in midair, all thoughts of blue liquid lost. He reaches for his coms immediately, someone will pay for this.

Rey had just stepped out of the shower and slipped into her pajamas. She grabbed her towel and was lightly drying her hair with it. Glancing over at her wall-mounted clock, she decided she had at least thirty minutes before she had to get some rest and reached for the datapad, she hadn't been able to check the Empire's HoloNet like Finn had shown her in weeks. Tonight seemed like as good of a night as any to give it a go. Folding her legs up underneath herself, she settled onto the bed; the datapad in her palms she connected to the HoloNet and the first image that loads is one of a very naked and absolutely shredded Kylo Ren standing in the shower looking down.

His hair hangs below his eye line, it's very apparent he has no clue the photo is being taken. Every inch of his white marbled skin is covered in pink scars; The one she had given him, running from his left pectoral up to his brow. He looked like something she made for her. Her eyes trailed the line of hair that started just below his belly button, her breathing shallowed out, and her heart rate spiked. The impeccably defined path of hair led to a small cluster of hair right above a VERY impressive display of masculinity. Holy fucking shit, she had seen him without his shirt off and thought she was going to die. Now she was sure of it. Her entire body was hot and tingly.

Kylo Ren paced his room; the day was over, yet he still felt like he so much violet rage left in him. He hadn't able to quell it, so he had gone to the training center during the Stormtrooper hours, which he hardly ever did, to let off steam. He had practiced his saber skills with a droid for an hour and then gone about his business, taking a shower before heading up to his quarters. Standing in the black and grey durasteel room, he looked around, and the rage he felt earlier was not even remotely calmed. "Fuck this." He picked up his comlink.

"Set up the training center, call my Knights." He said into the comlink, his tone authoritative. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he had shed blood. The only way to do that was with his Knights by his side. They could take what he dished out and give it back to him in equal amounts. What he didn't expect was the giggle he received back the com. "Yes, Supreme Leader, Sir. Will you be using your lightsaber with them?" The feminine stormtrooper voice came through the comlink, and his head snapped back at the sex-laden voice emitting from it.

"Excuse me, trooper?" His tone was menacing.

She gasped through the com, "Nothing. I'm sorry, Sir."

Thinking the stormtrooper either had a momentary lapse in judgment or required reconditioning, he grabbed his datapad, typing out a message to Hux. Hux's response was almost immediate.

Communication Received

From: General Armitage Hux  
To: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren  
SUB: Please don't kill the messenger

You're going to want to see what ended up on HoloNet tonight.

Click this **link**.

Hux

Sighing, he clicked the link, immediately he threw the datapad on his bed, disgust washing over him. What the actual fuck was that? Why did Hux have naked pictures of him? Wait, no, the subject line said to not kill the messenger. Slowly, he picked up the datapad. Then he realized it was  
much worse than Hux having naked photos of him, _EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING GALAXY HAD A NAKED PHOTO OF HIM._

He sent a transmission back to Hux.

From: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren  
To: General Armitage Hux  
Sub: Re: Please don't kill the messenger

I WANT IT GONE. _NOW_.

Find out who posted it, bring them to me.

Their head belongs to me.

K.R.

Shaking, he threw the datapad into a nearby chair and grabbed his lightsaber off his hip, igniting it. Slashing the table that was nearest him in half. Seething, he turns off the blade and grabs his mask, forcing it onto his head before walking through the airlock and down to the training center to meet his Knights.

The next morning, General Leia-Organa, Poe Dameron, Finn, and Rey are eating breakfast in the main dining hall when Chewie arrives back from his mission on an Outer Rim planet. He clomps into the dining hall and sits down beside Finn. "Grrllggglll," he nudges Finn, and Finn laughs, shaking his head.

Leia, not one to keep up with HoloNet dark web shenanigans, prods Finn on what they are talking about. "Nothing General, I PROMISE you don't want to know." Rey blushes, but not before Poe sees it and snorts. Leia felt the shift in Rey's force signature and decides she will just ask Rey about it later because it's obvious she knows.

Excusing herself from the table, Rey finishes her muffin and grabs her saber, heading out to the practice arena. She pauses by the door, "Finn, you coming?" She nods at him, and he smiles, grabbing his saber and springing up from the table.

He follows her out the door, and they walk in stride together to the small arena they have built together. "How you holding up?" He asks as they walk along. Rey sighs deeply before she answers. "Honestly?" She breaks her stride, turning to look at him, tears in her eyes.

A small sob escapes her throat and Finn pulls her into a hug. "Hey, it's going to be alright, Rey. Everything is going to be ok." She shook her head into his shoulder. "It's not Finn. It's really not. I'm going to go."

Finn places his hands on either of her shoulders, pushing her away softly, "Rey, what are you saying?" He looked into her hazel eyes. "I love him. I knew after Exagol. When I knew Ben was still inside of him. When I healed him and after he healed me. I know he went back to the First Order when he returned from the World between Worlds, but I still love him. I still feel our bond and connection. I fight him trying to reach out to me through it every moment of every day, and I'm tired." The words tumbled from her mouth as a violent sob racked her body. 

Finn unsure of what to do, simply held her while she let the tears fall. "Rey, you need to go talk to General Organa. You need to let her know how you are feeling." He sighed, knowing the conversation she needed to have wouldn't be an easy one.

Rey's sobs tapered off, and she nodded her head. "I know, I'm just nervous about how she will take the news when I tell her I have to leave. This means I won't be here anymore if he will let me stay." Rey processed the words she had said out loud; if he would let her stay.

Finn nodded in understanding, "Damn, I bet if he knew all it took was a dick pic to get you to come back to him, he would have sent one a lot sooner." Finn let joke fly, and Rey turned igniting her saber, a grin on her face. "That's terrible, Finn!"

Finn pulled out his own saber, it's green glow emitting from the black hilt. He backed towards the arena, defending himself against her strikes. They matched each other blow for blow. Rey leading the strikes and teaching Poe new footwork on how to defend against different styles of attacks.

After their match, Rey headed back into the base in search of General Organa, who seemed to be expecting her, "Ah, Rey, my dear, I thought I would see you soon." She smiled broadly at Rey and gestured for her to sit in one of the two chairs in the room.

Rey fidgeted nervously with the hem of her tunic as she sat, she wasn't entirely sure what to say to the General. She took a deep breath and went with her gut, "General Organa, I need to go to the First Order." To her surprise, Leia smiled. "It took you long enough, you can take the Falcon; I'm sure Chewie won't mind."

Utter disbelief is what Rey felt as she stared at the General, "I'm sorry, General, I guess I'm just baffled. I didn't expect you to be on board with this." Rey scrunched her brows together, trying to piece together the puzzle in her head. General Organa laughed, "Dear girl, have you not noticed the war is over? We have a treaty. Yes, Ben went back to the First Order and assumed the title of Supreme Leader, but I've talked to him, that man is very much equal parts Ben Solo and Kylo Ren."

For the first time since that day on Exagol, Rey let herself feel something other than despair, anger, or sadness. She felt a small sliver of hope; she let it take root it deep inside of her and ever so gently tucked it right next to her heart. The same heart that Ben Solo owned without a shadow of a doubt.


End file.
